The invention relates to a dump body for a working machine and a method for manufacturing such a dump body.
The invention is applicable on working machines within the fields of industrial construction machines, in particular articulated haulers. Although the invention will be described hereinafter with respect to an articulated hauler, the invention is not restricted to this particular machine, but may also be used in other load receiving working machines or construction equipment.
An articulated hauler is provided with a dump body or container for carrying and transporting a load. An articulated hauler may be operated with large and heavy loads, for example for transports in connection with road or tunnel building, sand pits, mines and similar environments.
The dump body is usually made of several flat plates that are welded together to obtain the requisite strength. Usually the dump body is weaker at the welded areas where cracks start and therefore a lot of reinforcement plates are used to build up the body. This will result in a heavy design of the dump both and also a time consuming manufacturing process.
It is desirable to provide a dump body defined by way of introduction, which dump body enables a reduced weight and/or a less time consuming manufacturing process of the dump body.
By the provision of a backing plate load can be absorbed by the backing plate, while the backing plate being bent and the load on the two main plates in the area close to the weld joint can be reduced. Since the backing plate results in a stress distribution in the main plates that is low at the weld joint and is increasing with the distance from the weld joint, the weld joint can be arranged in the middle of the dump body where the load normally would be too high to a weld joint. This in turn enables that the major part of the load receiving surface can be created solely by the two main plates or at least by very few plates which also means that the weight of the dump body may be reduced.
In addition, the backing plate will protect the weld joint from being hit or worn by load, such as stones, etc., brought into the dump body.
By the provision of a method comprising the step of arranging a backing plate on said two main plates at the inside of the dump body as a backing bar during the joining of said two main plates by the weld joint, and at the same time joining the backing plate to the two main plates by means of the weld joint, the manufacturing process is facilitated at the same time as the dump body may be produced to have reduced weight.
Further advantages and advantageous features of the invention are disclosed in the following description and in the dependent claims.